


La razón de aquella flor

by nxmorefear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, POV Aerith, POV Cloud, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Cloud acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, Zack, y su vida ha dado un drástico cambio al que no consigue dar solución. Tifa, su ex pareja, intenta ayudarlo a superar la pérdida mientras Aerith, una joven florista del barrio pobre, busca el modo de acercarse a Cloud. Sephiroth, por otro lado, persigue sus propios intereses...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Jessie & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Muerte y excusas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, agradezco el interés al llegar hasta aquí! Este fanfiction trata de un AU donde Jenova no existe o, al menos, no llegó a los límites del videojuego original. Midgar usa la energía mako y no está construida sobre los suburbios. Existen el ejército, los problemas de monstruos y guerras, pero no serán el tema principal en esta historia. Exploraré sobre todo la relación entre Cloud y Aerith, tomando como inspiración las flores y la prematura muerte de Zack. Trataré temas algo duros, pero no de manera explícita. En cualquier caso, avisaré a principio de cada capítulo si existe contenido delicado.
> 
> Para acabar, este fic se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Alondra. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir esto para ella y qué mejor momento que publicarlo el día de su cumpleaños, así que ¡FELICIDADES!. Espero que lo disfrutes y que te ayude a sobrepasar las dificultades de tu día a día <3.

_"Portada inspirada en el tema del fanfic, creado por la autora (https://twitter.com/nxmf_)"_

_***_

Su gran amigo lo miraba con aquel brillo especial en los ojos, fijamente, como pretendiendo que sus palabras fueran a calar en lo más hondo de su hermético corazón. Plantó las manos sobre la mesa del concurrido local y entrecerró la mirada, sus labios arqueando una media sonrisa. Cloud esperaba que esa tarde le convenciera, con atentos ojos azules en el pelinegro:

—Nunca debes rendirte cuando se trata del amor —blandió su dedo índice entre ambos amigos—. Es imposible equivocarte si sigues los deseos de tu corazón. Aunque la persona que amas no te corresponda, nada te impide que sigas a su lado.

Ese era uno de sus discursos entre tantos y tantos, característicos de la estrambótica y optimista personalidad de Zack. Palabras de aliento constantes, la panacea del sufrimiento, pero ahora sólo se trataban de las memorias de un joven que los abandonó de forma prematura.

La nieve caía como motas de ceniza sobre las cabezas de los últimos seres queridos de aquel valiente soldado. Uno a uno abandonaba su nicho, unos en silencio y otros con llantos ahogados, mientras las horas sucedían en esa fría tarde de invierno. Cloud permanecía alejado, ajeno al dolor familiar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo de plumón, ignorando cuán congelados tenías su dedos, sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas. Nada de su alrededor lo sacaba del mar de recuerdos y pensamientos de los que era prisionero. Conversaciones y momentos inconexos donde Zack y su sonrisa eran los protagonistas... pero esta se distorsionaba hacia el horror, acelerando el pulso de su corazón. Nada del exterior conseguía liberarlo del tormento, ni siquiera ayuda psiquiátrica.

Una mueca de cansancio y desagrado se plasmó en sus pálidos rasgos. Sus ojos se pasearon por los alrededores, una sensación de extrañeza se apoderaba de él cuando conectaba con esa porción de la realidad. En ella todos habían abandonado el cementerio del Sector 8, excepto él... y sus pies tampoco planeaban marchar aún. Algo le impedía separarse de su amigo, como si esperara el momento adecuado.

Cloud alzó sus cansados ojos a la lápida en la que estaba inscrito su nombre y controló un nudo en la garganta. Se preguntaba si no debía ser él mismo quien descansara en ese claustrofóbico lugar.

—Zack, yo... —su voz sonó tan solo con un susurro antes de ser interrumpido por una presencia que no reparó hasta entonces.

Una joven de pelo castaño pasó por su lado, vestida con un abrigo bien grueso, botas y vestido rosa pálido. En sus manos portaba un ramo de docenas de flores que no sabía distinguir; para él todas eran iguales. Por otro lado, reconoció al instante a aquella chica. Se trataba de Aerith, el amor al que Zack nunca pudo renunciar... Cloud debía admitir que era la primera vez que la veía en persona. Ella colocaba aquel ramillete entre las demás flores, pero las suyas eran distintas, efímeras.

—No demoraré mucho —anunció ella con un suave y dulce tono de voz, como si no estuviera afectada por la pérdida.

La chica en pleno silencio adoptó una posición de rezo delante del nicho, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho mientras un tenue susurro se fusionaba con el sepulcral silencio del cementerio. Cloud apenas podía oír algo, pero por un momento, el hecho de tener aquella presencia a su lado, el contacto con el presente se hacía sorprendentemente sencillo. Y no por un sentimiento agradable.

No dijo nada. Sólo deseaba que se fuera cuanto antes.

—Eres... Cloud, ¿verdad?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la presencia de la chica había sobrepasado los límites de su espacio vital y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Los exhaustos ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia ella, su ceño se frunció y luego escondió sus labios tras la lana de su bufanda, negándose a hablar. Le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Aerith sacó un suspiro, disimulando una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa.

—Zack me habló mucho de ti —juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y se giró de nuevo hacia la lápida de su viejo amigo.

Nada de lo que le dijo causó un sentimiento de calma en su corazón. En realidad todo lo que tuviera relación con Zack o ella le irritaba sobremanera.

—Ya veo... —respondió el rubio con un deje de resentimiento tiñendo su voz de forma involuntaria, pero le traía sin cuidado.

Pronto un gesto de extrañeza apareció en los finos rasgos de la joven, con lo cual Cloud sólo esperaba a que se largara, que le dejara en paz, solo y con su pena.

—También me contaba que no eres muy bueno socializando, aunque supongo que esta es una situación muy especial.

Aerith se tomó el brazo izquierdo con una repentina tristeza que ahora trataba de disimular bajo una sonrisa. Cloud, no obstante, guardó silencio, serio y el mentón algo más alto. Poca gana tenía de conversar, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, mucho menos cuando le recordaban constantemente algo contra lo que luchaba. Aquella chica nunca fue de su agrado, así que menos quería escuchar sus historias con Zack.

—Pero, eh —alzó su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras con cierto positivismo, gesto que provocó una dolorosa reminiscencia en el rubio—. Eso no significa que no podamos empezar a conocernos.

—No estoy interesado —anunció, ni corto ni perezoso.

La joven de pelo castaño por un momento quedó paralizada por su abrumadora sinceridad y poco a poco dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Sé... sé que no está siendo fácil para nosotros —continuó ella con ese tono de voz tan dulce, odioso. ¿Por qué no hacía el favor de callarse?—. Pero Zack querría vernos a los dos mirar hacia delante justo ahora.

_Qué sabrás tú de él... Qué sabrás de lo que realmente quería._

De los labios de Cloud sólo surgió un silencioso chasquido, justo cuando apartó el rostro de ella. Casi podía sentir sus propias uñas clavándose en las palmas.

—Por favor, quiero estar solo...

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ellos dos; casi creía oír la nieve posarse sobre los hombros de su propio abrigo.

—Claro... Lo entiendo —la voz de Aerith sonó apagada en esa ocasión y sus pasos retrocedieron, pisando la capa blanquecina del suelo—. Te deseo lo mejor, Cloud. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Y sin mediar más palabra, la chica se retiró con un aura totalmente distinta a la que llegó. Los ojos azules de Cloud siguieron con disimulo el trayecto que hizo Aerith, hasta desaparecer entre los tantos y tantos nichos del cementerio.

De nuevo el vacío, la soledad que perseguía desde que fue consciente de que nunca volvería a ver a Zack sonreír. La culpa golpeaba su corazón por un sueño imposible de cumplir. El amor no correspondido era uno de los peores sentimientos, ambos conocían la sensación de un modo u otro, pero jamás imaginó que aquello cobrara mayor importancia en la muerte. Aerith, con su grácil e inocente presencia, ese día había conseguido multiplicar su resquemor; por ella, Zack murió sin saber realmente qué era sentirse amado. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a ese asunto, a las conversaciones donde su buen amigo peleaba por el amor de aquella chica. Y ahora... era como si él mismo le hubiera arrebatado también aquella oportunidad.

Qué retorcida realidad se asentaba ahora en su corazón...

Le habían dicho que no llorar la pérdida sólo crearía heridas más profundas, pero sencillamente... no podía. Era como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto junto a su amigo y las excusas se las hubiera llevado aquella florista.

Llegó la noche sin darse cuenta. Con una cerveza en la mano las horas transcurrían de mil maneras distintas, pero al menos sus sentidos quedaban entumecidos por el alcohol. Sin la compañía de Zack ahora era distinto, sí, no obstante el eco de su risa seguía escuchándose en la habitación; no le importaba si era una alucinación con tal de sentirlo cerca.

Cloud permanecía tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento, la mirada puesta en el viejo techo mientras un brazo se dejaba caer por el borde del mueble con la cuarta cerveza en la mano. Apenas entraba por la ventana la luz artificial de la calle, proyectando sombras estáticas en la pared contraria. No había apenas un sonido que le sacara de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera el bullicio nocturno que molestaba a cualquier vecino. Y ni hablar del frío que se instalaba en la habitación, para él era como seguir en los abismales rincones de su mente.

De repente su teléfono móvil vibró a su lado, lo que provocó que un pesado suspiro emanara de sus labios. Qué pereza... Aún así soltó la botella en el suelo y se movió un poco para alcanzar el dichoso aparato. A punto estuvo de apagarlo cuando vio la notificación de un mensaje de Tifa.

“Ey, ¿qué tal? Hace tiempo que no me respondes a los mensajes, ¿pasa algo?”

Cloud dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cojín. Se frotó el rostro mientras presionaba el móvil contra su vientre.

No le había contado lo de Zack, no se había visto con ánimos de nada. Reunió algo de fuerza para responder:

“Zack hace un par de días que murió, siento no habértelo dicho antes.”

Lo cierto era que Cloud no esperaba una respuesta alejada del pésame, con lo cual se sorprendió al leer que su amiga le haría una visita de inmediato.

Tifa no vivía demasiado lejos de modo que en breves apareció por la puerta de su casa con la preocupación plasmada en sus redondeados rasgos. Llevaba días sin verla y era como si hubieran pasado meses, como si hubiera olvidado lo guapa que era; aquella noche se veía especialmente guapa con su minifalda, cazadora gruesa y medias hasta los muslos. El rubio sólo la dejó pasar al interior de la casa, hecha todo un desorden. La salita de estar se encontraba llena de botellas y latas de cerveza y envoltorios de comida precocinada. Ver la mueca de desagradado de su amiga le hizo percatarse de cuán hondo había caído. Cloud reprimió el nudo de la garganta, llevándose una mano a los labios para masajearlos. El hecho de que retirara el rostro indicaba a leguas la vergüenza que sentía, pero no superaba la profunda tristeza.

—Cloud... —Tifa se giró hacia él con los labios prensados en una fina línea—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Lo último que necesitas ahora es...

—Por favor, no me eches el sermón —la interrumpió con un suspiro, a medida que avanzaba hacia el interior de la salita para empezar a retirar la porquería más visible.

Junto a él y su parsimonia se unió su amiga. En silencio le ayudó a meter los envases vacíos en una bolsa de basura, a parte de pasar el cepillo por el suelo y un trapo por la mesa y el sofá. Tifa además se tomó la libertad de pasearse por el resto de habitaciones, las cuales por suerte no estaban tan mal. Tras regresar a la sala principal, la joven de pelo moreno colocó los brazos en jarras, buscando su apagada mirada. Puede que no lo viera al verla, pero Cloud notaba la preocupación y el juicio de su amiga.

—Si me necesitabas, no tenías más que habérmelo pedido —dijo ella con la voz un poco rota.

—No quería causarte molestias. Estás tan ocupada con el bar que...

—Pero éso no significa que no pueda sacar un rato para estar contigo —le explicó al extender las manos hacia él, como una invitación a que tomara sus manos—. Sigues siendo muy importante para mí y estaré ahí cuando más me necesites.

El rubio notó cómo su corazón daba un vuelco, incrédulo ante esas palabras. La chica que recientemente había roto aquel músculo en mil pedazos... era la única que podía unir esas piezas a su lugar anterior. Sólo Tifa era capaz de revivir sentimientos muertos de la nada.

Con timidez, Cloud aproximó sus pasos hacia ella y recibió entre sus frías y suaves manos el tacto que jamás creyó que volvería a ansiar. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Jamás pudo olvidarla, ni aun cuando Zack se esforzó en lavarle el cerebro con discursos positivistas. Y ahora, sin la compañía de su gran amigo, la soledad se había vuelto un peso agónico. El que su antiguo amor cortara distancias con la clara intención de calmar el dolor de su pecho, le hacía descansar de ese bucle frenético de recuerdos y sensaciones.

—Tifa, yo... Tú me conoces —se excusó con un débil susurro.

Tifa presionó su mano y lo condujo con ella al viejo sofá, en el cual se sentaron.

—Prométeme que no guardarás tanto para ti, ¿vale?

Una breve caricia se posó sobre su mejilla para retirar un mechón rubio que estorbaba en aquel contacto visual. Cloud percibía que su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad era insostenible en presencia de ella, el interior de su estómago comenzaba revolotear, entre la amargura y la desesperación. Sus manos no se contuvieron en ese deseo de cariño y compañía, esperanzado en que Tifa sintiera la misma necesidad que él. Tomó con suavidad los antebrazos de la chica y su cuerpo se inclinó torpemente, buscando el consuelo en los carnosos labios ajenos.

Y como fue de esperar, Tifa se retiró a tiempo, rígida y casi aguantando la respiración.

—Cloud... no puedo —como no, otro rechazo clavándose en su corazón.

Lentamente, el rubio soltó las extremidades de su amiga y creó distancias en el sofá.

—No, no —él sofocó una amarga risa en la garganta, la mirada puesta en el techo y los codos hincados en los muslos—. Ha sido mi culpa. Es que... —suspiró con enorme pesadumbre—. No consigo olvidarte aún.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, uno que Tifa trató de romper con un carraspeo. Desde luego, las cosas entre ellos no iban muy bien desde su ruptura. Esfuerzos por mantener una amistad, pero imposible. Era más bien como si sólo los uniera la infancia.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —continuó ella mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos, como si lo que fuera a decir no le gustaría ni un pelo—. Y creo que deberías saber algo... Estoy saliendo con Johnny.

Venga, otro palo más. Parecía que esa semana se rifaban.

Cloud no aguantó una carcajada cansada e irónica, luego dejó caer la cabeza y la sacudió de lado a lado. Aquel imbécil ganándose el corazón de Tifa mientras él se quedaba a dos velas por nada. No obstante no le sorprendía, lo entendía. Jamás llegó a tener tal carisma y ese entusiasmo por ella.

—¿Alguna mala noticia más? —preguntó, ya sin atreverse en dirigirle una mirada.

La respuesta de la joven no se hizo esperar y suspiró.

—Escucha, es normal que los primeros días te sientas mal —le explicó de un modo que sólo consiguió que Cloud se cerrara más—. Te tomará un tiempo superar todo esto, pero no creo que esté bien que busques consuelo en mí de “ese” modo.

De vuelta a la realidad, recordándole lo jodido que estaba... Nunca se le dio bien animarlo, nunca le decía lo que quería escuchar.

—Deberías cambiar de aires, no estar encerrado y emborrachándote —continuó ella y posó una mano sobre su espalda, haciendo que Cloud sacara un pequeño suspiro de rendición—. Sal a conocer gente nueva, distráete. Lo último que necesitas es relacionarte con el pasado.

Como odiaba que tuviera razón... Y como el orgulloso que era a veces, sabía que le costaría un tiempo admitirlo.

—Esta noche la pasaré contigo, ¿vale?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada a su amiga, quien le dedicó una suave sonrisa que por arte de magia le hizo eliminar el resquemor. Le era imposible estar molesto con ella aún cuando las circunstancias entre ellos eran tan complicadas.

Aceptó sin vacilar la compañía de Tifa esa noche. Puede que no estuviera con él de la forma en que más necesitaba, pero estaba agradecido. La pregunta era cuánto tardaría en volver a caer en el abismo de la soledad.


	2. Recuerdos irremplazables

Transcurrió una semana desde el funeral. Era el último día de baja que le quedaba en el ejército, por recomendación del psicólogo, y seguía igual de destrozado que el primer día, sin salir de casa, rodeado de alcohol y alejado de las llamadas y mensajes de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a las filas con la mente puesta en otra realidad? No importaba, a sus superiores no les importaba.

La oscuridad se cernía de nuevo en la ciudad y en el salón la misma iluminación lúgubre de cada noche. Cloud permanecía en la misma postura que horas y horas antes, medio rostro pegado al cojín, cuerpo boca abajo y mirando el cristal del viejo televisor apagado. Pensamientos y turbios recuerdos que fluían como si se proyectaran en la pantalla. Un sonido le devolvió al presente, reconociéndolo como la vibración de su teléfono. En él estaba seguir ignorando cada aviso, ese ancla que le avisaba de no perderse en el abismo. ¿Lo cogía o no lo cogía? No lo pensó más y alargó un brazo en busca del aparato, el cual quedó encajado entre los cojines del sofá. Activó la pantalla y su rostro se desfiguró por el cansancio.

—¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que no te cansas? —musitó antes de dejar caer el teléfono a su costado—. Pesada...

Aerith, por alguna extraña razón, había conseguido su número y, desde el día del funeral, no había dejado de enviarle mensajes de ánimo y estúpidos intentos por mantener una conversación. Y al parecer su silencio no era suficiente para que captara la indirecta. Cloud no quería saber nada de aquella chica; le hacía recordar demasiado a Zack y sentir una aversión indescriptible.

De pronto, como si el destino deseara apartarlo de nuevo del torbellino de memorias, el tono de llamada de su teléfono resonó por toda la sala, haciendo que de sus labios saliera otro suspiro. En esa ocasión se trataba de Tifa, a quien también ignoró algunos de sus mensajes en los últimos días. Y no era para menos, Cloud se sentía profundamente incómodo por el intento de besarla. ¿A quién se le ocurría...? Y ni quería mencionar la surrealista confesión sobre Johnny. Era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para quitarle la última esperanza que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace días que no me respondes!

El reproche de la morena le hizo fruncir el ceño un poco, a medida que cambiaba de posición en el sofá hasta sentarse con la espalda encorvada hacia adelante.

—Ya... Estaba con mis cosas —respondió apagado, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Un incómodo silencio se creó entre los dos.

—No has salido de casa y has seguido emborrachándote, ¿verdad?

Como odiaba que tuviera razón... Cloud suspiró sin disimulo y Tifa continuó hablando:

—Tienes que salir de esas cuatro paredes, Cloud —dijo ella con un tono preocupado y dulce—. Anda, vente al bar ahora y te despejas un poco.

El rubio sólo se limitó a apretar los labios con serias dudas.

— _¡Anímate, Cloud! —Sintió una fuerte sacudida en su hombro, sus tristes ojos azules alzándose para vislumbrar a su gran amigo—. No es el fin del mundo, aún me tienes a mí._

_Sus palabras de pronto hicieron que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar, anticipando que sus heridas no serían eternas._

— _Puede que tú y Tifa ya no seáis novios, pero sigue siendo tu amiga e igual que ella mira al frente, tú deberías hacer lo mismo —Sus amables palabras se enfatizaron con aquella recurrente mano que revolvía su cabello rubio—. ¡Ven! Te voy a hacer olvidar a esa morena con mis encantos..._

El eco de la carcajada de Zack se apagó antes de que su memoria se desvaneciera.

Ninguna gana, pero siempre le costó mucho decirle que no a Tifa, incluso estando hecho polvo.

—Vamos... —insistió ella—. Te serviré algo gratis.

Cloud no necesitó más para ceder a su petición, aunque las ganas brillaban por su ausencia.

Se vistió con ropa casual y su chaqueta de cuero para protegerse de la fría noche. Tomó sus cosas en el mueble del recibidor y por unos segundos se quedó viendo el par de cascos de motocicleta. Esos días libres en los que Zack y él paseaban juntos por las autopistas de Midgar a toda velocidad, riendo y divirtiéndose como si fueran adolescentes. Tuvo que aguantar de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, mientras la idea de montar de nuevo en la moto le perforaba el pecho. Se olvidó de ella y decidió ir al Séptimo Cielo caminando.

Llegó al local, el cual quedaba algo oculto entre las calles centrales del Sector 7. Su cartel destacaba sobre los demás gracias a sus neones de color cian y fucsia. Muchos pensarían que su éxito se encontraba en su fachada, pero lo cierto es que era Tifa y su natural encanto lo que atraía a tantos, sobre todo a él.

Nada más poner un pie en el interior del bar, se encontró con el número habitual de clientes, casi todo hombres de todas las edades y algunas mujeres que compartían gustos por el hogareño y cálido ambiente de esas paredes. La música de estilo country moderno sonaba en cada rincón, entre el bullicio de la gente. Cloud buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, sobre todo en la barra, donde podría interactuar con Tifa en sus momentos libres. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y encontró hueco junto a la pared, el lugar perfecto para alguien solitario y arisco. Allí tenía una buena panorámica de todo el bar y también de su amiga, quien aún no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. La vio ir y venir entre pedidos hasta que al fin sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió con timidez y se aproximó a él, colocando las manos sobre la barra.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —alzó la voz para ser escuchada—. ¿Te pongo un refresco?

—Algo fuerte mejor —le pidió mientras se acomodaba en el taburete y apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

Tifa no pareció muy convencida con esa línea recta que se dibujó en sus labios, pero aún así cedió a su petición. En cuestión de un par de minutos le sirvió en un vaso de tubo el cóctel típico del local.

—Que te aproveche —dijo ella con un renovado ánimo.

Cloud levantó el vaso de la superficie y brindó en el aire por ella, antes de dar el primer sorbo. Éste escoció a lo largo de toda su garganta, provocando una pequeña mueca.

—¿Has visto a mi nueva adquisición? —preguntó la morena mientras apoyaba los brazos y se le quedaba viendo con sus profundos ojos granate, por un momento robando el aliento del rubio.

—No me he fijado —admitió él antes de colocar de nuevo el vaso en su lugar, sus ojos comenzaron a mirar el acogedor espacio en busca de algo nuevo.

—¿De verdad no la ves? —Tifa se burló con una risita y señaló con su índice el trayecto que hacía una chica.

Alta, delgada, de pelo castaño recogido en una larga coleta. Tenía una gracia increíble para moverse entre las mesas con una bandeja en la mano, repleta de vasos llenos. Cloud no la había visto antes, así que debía ser la nueva trabajadora del Séptimo Cielo.

—Oh, ya...

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué? —Cloud dirigió una mirada a su amiga, quien le devolvía el gesto con la cabeza inclinada, expectante y con una sonrisa suave.

—Es un buen punto de partida para salir de esa espiral, ¿no crees?

—No —sacudió la cabeza e impuso más distancia con ella, a pesar de que la barra funcionaba de magnífica barrera entre ellos—. No me siento preparado aún para...

Tifa lo interrumpió con el apresurado tacto sobre el dorso de su mano, la que no sostenía el vaso. Los ojos celestes ascendieron para encontrar el brillo preocupado en los ajenos.

—¿Y cuándo lo estarás? —afianzó algo más su agarre antes de suavizarse conforme sus labios presionaban entre sí—. No has podido pasar página conmigo aún, ¿de verdad vas a esperar a que ese día llegue?

Cloud respondió con un suspiro, controlando el imperioso deseo de tomar entre sus dedos la mano que intentaba reconfortarlo. Aún así, el pragmatismo de Tifa le recordaba con sufrimiento, despertaba un extraño remordimiento, como si pensara que tanto dolor fuera una elección.

—Haz un pequeño esfuerzo por ti esta noche... —La morena rompió el silencio entre el bullicio del bar.

Pero realmente no se sentía con cuerpo ni mente para darse a conocer.

—Que no puedo —insistió con la cabeza agachada, su voz tornándose más profunda y ronca—. Mejor otro día...

—¡Jessie! —llamó a la que era su nueva camarera, ondeando un brazo al aire para hacerse notar entre conversaciones ruidosas y música—. ¡Ven un momento!

—No, espera... ¡Tifa!

La mano de Cloud acabó sobre su propio rostro en una actitud de total bochorno. De ninguna manera quería creer que su amiga le estaba forzando a esos límites. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que sólo quería estar con ella esa noche?

—Ya me lo agradecerás en un futuro —musitó la pelinegra con una sonrisilla con la que Cloud se sintió muy pequeño; de haber sabido que ocurriría esto, no habría salido de su casa, y aún así se sentía un idiota por seguir en el bar.

La regente se retiró con un guiño para ir a atender a otros clientes que comenzaban a estar algo impacientes. En el proceso, la vio compartir palabras con la tal Jessie, con quien coincidió miradas un instante. Demonios... ¿le estaba mirando con lástima? Y además venía hacia él. Cloud no pudo más que disimular, regresando la concentración a su bebida alcohólica. A los pocos segundos escuchó el taburete de al lado arrastrarse por el suelo, de refilón la figura de la joven.

—Ey, tengo un ratito libre ahora —comentó la joven con tono divertido, a medida que dejaba caer el trasero en el asiento—. Me ha dicho Tifa que querías conocerme.

En breve vio cómo Jessie se inclinaba hacia él, asomándose por su campo visual con cierto descaro. Cloud torció el gesto y luchó contra su impulso de huir; ante todo tenía orgullo y, aunque la situación le parecía estúpida, era como si necesitara demostrar a Tifa que no necesitaba conocer gente para sentirse mejor, que se bastaba él solito. Él sólo se limitó a mirar a la castaña con una indescifrable expresión.

—Bobadas... —le dio un sorbo a su vaso, tratando de ocultar que estaba muerto de nervios.

—No hace falta que te hagas el duro —añadió ella con una simpática risita y luego apoyó el codo en la barra—. Tifa me ha contado un poco tu situación.

Cloud apretó el cristal entre sus dedos y esa indiferencia dejó entrever un poco sus emociones.

—Yo también perdí a un ser querido hace poco —Jessie suavizó su gesto—. Sé que se pasa mal y no tienes que avergonzarte por ello. Tómate tu tiempo para salir del agujero.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Mi psicóloga? —farfulló sin separar demasiado el vaso de sus labios.

—Seré lo que tú quieras que sea —arqueó su sonrisa, una que no dejaba mucho a la interpretación.

—Escucha, no sé qué te habrá contado Tifa, pero estoy perfectamente —dio otro sorbo más, clara señal de que no estaba muy tranquilo. Además, ¿a qué venía tanto apoyo emocional de repente? No se lo había pedido.

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, bobo —Jessie le dio un toquecito en la mejilla, acto que le hizo apartar el rostro a Cloud—. Sólo quiero que pasemos un buen rato charlando, nada más.

—Pues suerte con ello.

—Créeme, me gustan los retos —añadió con tono melodioso.

—Lo que me faltaba...

El rubio acabó desistiendo. Chicas como ella sólo aprendían viendo los problemas frente a sus ojos. Si realmente quería un reto, se lo daría.

«Oh, oh... ¿De verdad estoy entrando en su juego? Necesito más alcohol para soportar esto.»

El último trago terminó atravesando su garganta, Jessie reaccionó con un silbido de admiración.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó tras carraspear y dejar el vaso vacío sobre la barra; finalmente Cloud prestó entera atención a la joven de pelo castaño.

Ésta mantenía su sonrisa juguetona, pero en absoluto parecía una de esas chicas con tal clase de intenciones.

—De ti, ¿de qué va a ser? —Jessie apoyó el mentón sobre sus nudillos, clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos—. ¿En qué trabajas?

—Infantería.

—Vaya, vaya... Se nota que estás en forma —se mordió el labio mientras escaneaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, aunque su ropa dejaba demasiado a la imaginación—. Tengo entendido que Shinra cada día necesita más soldados, por lo de los monstruos.

—Sí, han ido creciendo en número desde que pusieron a funcionar el último reactor —Pensar en ello le daba escalofríos, más bajas entre sus compañeros—. A veces con una patrulla no basta para impedir que algún que otro penetre en la ciudad.

—Es verdad, el presidente hablaba de crear muros... incluso construir la ciudad sobre pilares —comentó la chica de forma pensativa, con un dedo sobre la barbilla.

—No sé yo si será suficiente.

—Bueno, tienen en sus filas a hombres como tú —rio entre dientes, inclinando la cabeza de forma coqueta—. La gente de a pie nos sentimos seguros sabiendo que el ejército nos protege.

Sin estar preparado, Cloud sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—No es para tanto —sacudió una mano para cambiar el tema.

—Y además eres modesto... —le dio un toquecito en el brazo—. Empiezas a caerme bien, esto... ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Cloud.

—¡Yo soy Jessie! —se llevó un dedo a la frente e hizo una mueca divertida—. Yo no tengo gran cosa que decir sobre mí, sólo que sin mí, Tifa ahora estaría pasándolas canutas con el bar. ¿Ves? ¡Soy una heroína también! ¿No crees que tenemos muchas cosas en común?

No sabía si se trataba del alcohol que se le había subido ya a la cabeza o qué, pero sonrió... y no precisamente de alegría. Era la ironía de dicho heroísmo.

La conversación con Jessie se mantuvo fluida con el pasar de los minutos. Era una chica que se le daba bien relacionarse, incluso con tipos como él que no soltaban prenda. Por suerte, el tema del trabajo quedó en un segundo plano y sólo se limitó a escuchar las anécdotas de la chica, como si su enérgica voz se tratara de un sonido de ambiente que le hacía no pensar demasiado. Al menos no le recordaba lo echo polvo que estaba. Y como había dicho, parecía haber pasado por una situación similar, así que no se sentía del todo solo. Le estuvo contando cómo conoció a Tifa en una charla sobre ecología hacía un par de meses y que fue “amistad a primera vista”.

Después Cloud pasó largos y largos minutos en solitario, de vez en cuando recibiendo la compañía de Tifa en forma de tragos de licor, hasta que se acercaba la hora de cerrar. Estar allí marcó cierta diferencia en comparación a su apartamento; al menos tomaba alcohol de calidad, de ese que entumecía los sentidos y no sufrías tanto por ello... por ahora.

La joven de pelo castaño le pidió que la acompañara a casa cuando terminara su turno, así que la esperó a la salida del bar. La noche era fría y cerrada, pero Cloud sentía su cuerpo como una pequeña estufa. ¿Habría bebido demasiado? La luz de la calle se distorsionaba conforme caminaba a la par que su compañera, quien se había aferrado a su brazo, él sin saber si buscaba seguridad o le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Sus palabras eran algo lejanas, pero conseguía mantenerse centrado en ese inestable presente.

Llegaron a su casa pronto, para nada lejos del Séptimo Cielo aunque aquellas calles estaban algo oscuras y un poco solitarias para ser el centro del Sector 7. Cloud observó a su alrededor y temió no saber el camino de vuelta. Balbuceó algo sin sentido, con cansancio, mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio, su acompañante enfrente de él y con una mano puesta sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Era como si quisiera decir algo, una simple despedida, pero su mente se había perdido en su inseguridad.

—Creo que deberías pasar la noche en mi casa —Consiguió escuchar de Jessie, su fría mano se posó sobre su mejilla como una pluma—. Llevas una cogorza encima...

—¿También me vas a regañar por emborracharme...?

Cloud arrastró las palabras mientras buscaba un ligero apoyo en la puerta también.

—Más bien me preocupa que cojas un resfriado de camino a tu casa —Jessie agarró el brazo del rubio y tiró de él para acortar distancias—. Como Tifa se entere de que te he dejado a tu suerte...

Pudo distinguir la taimada sonrisa de la joven y suspiró. Debía admitir que llevaba toda la razón, casi le costaba mantenerse erguido sin sentir ese molesto balanceo. No fue necesario decir nada, ella sin preguntar lo arrastró al interior de su modesta residencia y Cloud no opuso resistencia alguna. La nula atención le impidió percatarse del recorrido hasta el salón, ni siquiera se fijó en los detalles más característicos del cuarto; él sólo empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Oyó algo de que iba a darle un vaso con agua, pero seguía desorientado.

—Oye... —rompió el silencio, a pesar de que estaba solo en la habitación, llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¿Como es que Tifa está saliendo con Johnny?

No sabía que estaba diciendo, pero de pronto se acordó del tema, de cuánto le molestó saberlo. Esos días estuvo tan centrado en la muerte de Zack, que no había reparado hasta ese momento de lo herido que se sentía. ¿Cómo ese desgraciado podía tener más suerte que él?

—¡No sé! —oyó desde la cocina por un instante, antes de distinguir la silueta de Jessie salir del cuarto contiguo con el vaso—. Pero me dijo que quería intentar algo nuevo. Cuando la conocí me comentó que estuvo en una relación complicada y necesitaba recuperar su autoestima.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un cubo de agua fría. A pesar de que sabía bien las razones por las que Tifa lo dejó y que habían pasado casi seis meses desde entonces, seguía siendo muy duro de oír. Él mismo la causa de que ella no se quisiera lo suficiente... ¿Pero qué ocurría con él y su autoestima? Calló el dolor que le produjo la ruptura, creyendo cada día que era incapaz de hacer feliz a alguien por ser como era. Ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía esforzarse.

Cloud tomó el vaso ofrecido entre sus dedos y bebió, percatándose de que tenía la boca reseca.

—Gracias... —dijo tras dejar el recipiente medio vacío, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos—. ¿Te dijo Tifa que fui yo el de esa relación?

El grito ahogado de Jessie respondió a su pregunta. Ésta se llevó la mano a los labios y maldijo con nerviosismo.

—Mierda. Debí haberme callado —chasqueó la lengua antes de colocar los brazos en jarras—. No lo sabía, perdón.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros, aún con la vista puesta en el líquido transparente del vaso que parecía tomar formas frente a sus ojos—. Sé que nunca soy suficiente para nadie.

—Oh, vamos... No digas eso —le chica de pelo castaño acortó distancias con el rubio, posando una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo cubierto por el cuero—. A mí me pareces bastante mono y si no estuvieras pasando por la pérdida, créeme que te estaría tirando los trastos ahora.

Cloud dirigió la mirada a aquel superficial tacto, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta.

—¿Crees que te habría dicho que sí...? —continuó sin cambiar aquel tono apagado y poco claro por la ebriedad.

—Me gustan los retos, recuerda —respondió ella con una sonrisa débil y confiada, como si tratara de convencerlo de algo.

Cloud hizo una ligera pausa para procesar el rumbo de aquella conversación, mientras miraba bajo el flequillo la preocupada mirada de la contraria; él por momentos sentía perder el equilibrio, y que sólo el agarre de ella lo mantenía erguido en el suelo.

—Entonces deja de hablar de casos hipotéticos —se deshizo del agarre de la joven con torpeza y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta tropezar con lo que era una silla; ni siquiera se enteró del malabarismo que tuvo que hacer para sostenerse sobre sus piernas y que el vaso no se le cayera al suelo—. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí ni me trates como si fuera de cristal.

La acusó con un dedo, sus ojos celestes enmarcados por sus cejas fruncidas. Se sentía tan menospreciado, como si fuera la causa de la infelicidad de sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil conseguir un poco de comprensión? ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de él todo eran excusas para dejarlo solo con sus heridas?

A pocos centímetros estaba Jessie, con los brazos extendidos y un gesto confuso.

—Espera, ¿q-qué quieres decir?

—Que me tires los malditos trastos... —se empinó el vaso vacío como si esperara que cayera otro trago de whisky y al no caer nada, Cloud acabó golpeando la mesa con el vidrio—. Quiero olvidarme de toda esta mierda.

La castaña se encogió un poco de hombros al resonar de forma tan repentina el golpe sobre la mesa.

—Cloud, para... No estás pensando con claridad ahora mismo —ella acortó más distancias y volvió a aferrar sus manos en torno a sus tensos brazos.

De nuevo el tacto le hizo tiritar, las palabras de Jessie le hicieron comprender un poco lo que pasaba. Necesitaba a alguien, a un amigo... a Zack. Como antaño le hacía olvidar a Tifa con su carácter desenfadado y estúpidos juegos en los que fingía ser mejor amante que ella, ahora pretendía que una chica cualquiera llenara aquel vacío con los mismos recuerdos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, entre una neblina de consciencia alrededor de Jessie, con la que estaba pagando su frustración, la ausencia de su amigo y la falta de cariño. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

—Yo... —Se le quebró la voz, sus hombros se sacudieron y finalmente el silencio inundó la habitación.

Por un momento creyó que rompería a llorar por fin, pero el abrazo de Jessie hizo que sus sentidos volvieran a bloquearse. Un sufrimiento silencioso en el interior de su corazón, como si su mente tratara de desligarse, de protegerse de un dolor mayor. Y los brazos de aquella desinteresada y desconocida chica no eran suficientes para romper el opaco cristal que se interponía entre él y su corazón. ¿Significaba éso que jamás conectaría con sus emociones, que no volvería a ser el mismo?

Mañana debía reincorporarse a las filas del ejército, pero la media noche mezclada con alcohol en una casa ajena no auguraban el mejor día ni futuro para un soldado roto como Cloud.


	3. Fría confesión

Aerith pasaba el dedo sobre la pantalla con cierta timidez mientras sus ojos contemplaban las fotografías de las que Zack presumía tanto. En la mayoría él era protagonista, mientras entrenaba en el cuartel, paseaba en el atardecer o en horas de servicio. Sentía un calor indescriptible cada vez que oía sus anécdotas, pues la hacía partícipe de su vida como si ella misma estuviera allí. No obstante, había un tercer chico en aquella historia, que pasaba desapercibido en las fotos y que llamaba la atención de la florista como una mariposa a una flor.

—¿Quién es el rubio de aquí? —preguntó alzando a vista del teléfono hacia su compañero y luego indicándole con el dedo la zona donde hacía su discreta aparición—. En casi todas sale tapándose la cara.

Zack estaba sentado en el mostrador de su floristería, con una mano apoyada en el saliente. Se inclinó para ver y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Es Cloud! ¡Mi compañero de armas! —exclamó con todo el orgullo del mundo, golpeándose el pecho—. Llevamos trabajando juntos desde hace más de tres años. Algún día te lo presentaré.

La castaña volvió a mirar la fotografía con los labios formando una pequeña “o”.

Desde aquel día el pensamiento de ese chico llegó para quedarse y transformarse en mil sensaciones indescriptibles. Zack y las palabras que tenía sobre él acentuaban esa curiosidad en Aerith, creciendo así una necesidad de conocerle, pero jamás se unió a las visitas y los paseos con el moreno.

—Sé paciente... —dijo una vez para tranquilizarla—. Él es así. Cuando esté preparado, le invitaremos a tomar helado.

Cloud, el amigo escurridizo de Zack. Era un buen sobrenombre.

Incluso en las circunstancias actuales, aquel chico permanecía en un perfil bajo, como si no necesitara nada ni nadie para afrontar la pérdida. O al menos éso quería creer ella. No había recibido respuesta alguna desde que decidió contactar con él. ¿Le habría molestado? Estaba segura de que sí, pero tenía una buena excusa que debía compartir con Cloud si tan sólo se dignara a saludarla.

Y un día más se sumaba sin recibir respuesta. Aerith suspiró con tristeza a medida que dejaba el teléfono sobre el mostrador que tenía enfrente, haciéndose a la idea de que Zack ya no entraría más por aquella puerta. No controló el impulso de llevarse la punta de sus dedos a sus ojos; días pasaron desde que el moreno ya no estaba y no dejaba de sentir sus párpados desbordándose ante su recuerdo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos, Oates entró a la floristería a paso sosegado.

Era un niño huérfano de pelo corto y castaño, de no más de diez años, que le traía comida todos los días a cambio de dinero. Siempre entraba por la puerta con un semblante serio, tanto como sus escuetas palabras. Aerith inmediatamente eliminó cualquier resquicio de tristeza en sus rasgos y mostró una dulce sonrisa con la que recibiría a su joven amigo. Rodeó el mostrador mientras le saludaba con una mano, para nada ofendida de que Oates no le devolviera el gesto.

—Gracias, Oates —dijo ella con un tono cantarín, tomando entre sus manos la fiambrera—. ¿Cómo están tus compañeros hoy?

—Bien —respondió seco, aunque sus ojos siempre plasmaban una curiosidad cohibida por su tienda.

Aerith dejó la comida sobre el mostrador y tomó entre uno de sus cajones el dinero que le debía por el trabajo. Sin borrar la sonrisa, se lo entregó en mano.

—Dales saludos a ellos y a la señorita Folia de mi parte, ¿lo harás?

Oates sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y justo después la de pelo castaño le dio un toquecito en la nariz. El niño abandonó la floristería a toda velocidad como si no se le hubiera notado el rubor. Una graciosa risita se escapó de los labios de Aerith, pero nada más verlo desaparecer por la puerta, regresó la pesadumbre de la que aún no podía deshacerse.

Era extraño recibir visitas en la floristería, de modo que se pasaba las horas cuidando el amplio jardín del patio interior. Un hogar que conectaba con la tienda era un privilegio que no muchos tenían en el Sector 5. No se preocupaba por los posibles compradores ya que podía observar desde una amplia ventana el interior del local mientras ella hacía sus pequeñas labores en el jardín. Siempre que ponía un pie en aquel amplio espacio, su alma hallaba una paz incalculable. Sus sentidos se agudizaban al estar rodeada de toda esa clase de flores, todas con un significado y una historia que contar, tanto del pasado, presente y futuro. Cada vez que paseaba alrededor de los pequeños huecos, Aerith creía oír susurros que venían de ellas, como si desearan fervorosamente alguien que pudiera escucharlas. A su paso dejaba caricias entre las hojas, regaba con extrema delicadeza sus pétalos, y también les dedicaba palabras llenas de cariño. Las flores eran su única y verdadera compañía en esos días duros.

Su madre nunca dejó de repetir lo especial que era y, desde que murió, empezó a entender a lo que se refería. Era como si realmente nunca se hubiera ido de su lado. Por eso, cada vez que se sentaba a conversar con su _familia_ , era como si también hablara con su madre.

—Hoy parece que las cosas seguirán como siempre —dijo la joven mientras se arrodillaba ante el lecho de unas anémonas—. Pero aún no puedo rendirme.

Cloud era uno de sus objetivos; fue tan importante para Zack, que no podía pretender que no existía.

—¿Qué tal si os pongo un poco de música para relajarnos? —continuó con dulzura y luego se puso en pie.

Directa fue a la vieja gramola que tenía en una de las esquinas del patio. El discurso de la chica habría continuado de no ser por una repentina visita a la tienda. Se asomó por la ventana que conectaba el patio interior con el local y distinguió a la perfección de quién se trataba. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño alivio en su corazón ver cómo aquel alto hombre alto de cabello largo y platino cortaba la cadena de preocupaciones.

Con paso apresurado entró a la tienda para saludarle con una tierna sonrisa. Era increíble cómo de pronto echaba en falta la presencia de ese hombre; siempre era tan misterioso, distante... nunca terminó de estar muy suelta a su lado, pero ahora era la única persona conocida que conservaba a su lado.

—Muy buenas, Sephiroth —alzó una mano a medida que se acercaba detrás del mostrador, ella sonriente como si llevara años entrenada para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Vengo a hacer un pedido, como siempre —respondió el peliblanco, colocando con delicadeza una mano sobre el cristal del mostrador; sus ojos aguamarina se fijaron en ella de forma un tanto inusual.

Aerith se paralizó unos breves instantes en los que sus labios se separaban. Algo había diferente en él ese día... ¿Qué podría ser?

—Así que lo de siempre... —recuperó la sonrisa y acercó el libro de clientes delante de ella, abriéndolo por el marcapáginas.

No obstante, la mano de Sephiroth se interpuso en mitad de su acción, deteniendo la apertura del libro. La joven alzó la vista y volvió a encontrarse con aquella penetrante mirada, tensándola un poco.

—No, hoy mi encargo es diferente.

—En ese caso... —inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha, queriendo verse lo más calmada posible—. ¿Qué flores necesitas en esta ocasión?

Durante los últimos años, Sephiroth se pasaba cada semana y gastaba una buena cantidad de guiles en flores a precios que no eran los que ella pedía. Al parecer le gustaba decorar su hogar con rosas blancas, lirios amarillos y magnolias. Aerith entendía que era un capricho que podía permitirse, no se quejaba... pero también era la razón por la que apenas recibía clientes; las flores de Midgar apenas perduraban una semana en el interior o exterior de las casas. ¿Quién querría comprar flores que sólo sobrevivían entre las cuatro paredes de su hogar?

—Rosas rojas —respondió el hombre sin apartar la mirada ni su mano del libro.

La joven florista parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa y una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios. Todos sabían qué significaba comprar rosas rojas.

—Uh~ Me pregunto quién será la afortunada —dijo ella cantarina antes de retroceder un par de pasos hacia la puerta que daba al patio interior—. Dame un momentín, tengo unas espectaculares en el jardín.

Dejó al hombre con una sonrisa en los labios y salió al patio a trote. Con extrema delicadeza, cortó algunos tallos de aquellas rosas más maduras. No fueron demasiadas, pero habían florecido tan bien que parecían abultar más de lo que realmente hacían. Siete rosas estarían bien. Pronto regresó con su cliente favorito, mostrándole en el camino el maravilloso ramo que preparó para él.

—¿Te parece bien así o quieres que lo cargue más? —preguntó tan emocionada de que su amigo tuviera a alguien especial.

—Así está perfecto —anunció él, que aguardaba al otro lado del mostrador con ese aire de rectitud y solemnidad que sólo un militar de alto rango podía tener.

—Bien...

Aerith comenzó a vestir el ramo con un poco de papel decorativo y ató el centro con un cordón anudado del mismo color de las rosas. Finalmente aproximó una tarjeta dedicatoria y tomó su pluma para escribir.

—¿Para quién? ¿Quieres que escriba alguna frase en especial? —alzó la vista hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisilla divertida.

La chica ya estaba preparada para garabatear cuando escuchó lo siguiente de los labios de Sephiroth:

—Para Aerith, porque no quiero que nunca más esté sola.

No pudo seguir escribiendo, ni siquiera la primera palabra, antes de quedarse totalmente paralizada. Sus ojos de color esmeralda volvieron a encontrarse con los ajenos, que no parecían mentir ni bromear. Justo ahora, cuando más sola se sentía... Era como si Sephiroth hubiera sentido su dolor y su pesar desde la muerte de Zack. Aerith prensó los labios, desvió la mirada y soltó la pluma. Necesitó respirar unos segundos y no parecer una maleducada.

—Yo... No sé qué decir...

Había sido toda una sorpresa, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza verlo con los mismos ojos en los últimos años que pasaron juntos. Aerith juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y retrocedió un paso, su corazón no dejaba de latir con bastante fuerza, temiendo que el rechazo pudiera acarrear graves consecuencias.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue roto con una risa discreta del mayor. Ella alzó la vista hacia él y pudo ver su sonrisa y sus ojos expresando una dulzura que jamás había visto en ellos. Sephiroth estaba mostrando facultades de las que nunca fue consciente; la estaba pillando totalmente desprevenida.

—Sabía que dirías algo así —pronunció y luego colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, ésta lo más recta posible—. La herida que ha dejado Zack se mantiene reciente, pero no espero una respuesta ahora mismo.

«Entonces sí que va con esas intenciones...» ¡Estaba tan confusa! No quería dejarlo de ver como el amigo que era. ¿Por qué de repente esta noticia?

—Tienes razón en eso, pero no sé yo si... —se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta.

—Por favor, piénsatelo —añadió con su monótono y formal tono de voz—. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad para demostrarte mi compromiso?

La florista titubeó unos instantes antes de que su mente la traicionara. Aceptó el interés de Sephiroth y una cita para el siguiente fin de semana. ¡Diantres, no sabía qué estaba haciendo!

De ese modo, Aerith acudió con la compañía de aquel Soldado de élite a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos del Sector 0. No era la primera vez que la llevaba a cenar fuera, pero lo de esa noche fue excesivo. Ni siquiera se había vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión y se veía destacando entre el resto de clientes, éstos en sus mejores galas y ella como si acabara de llegar de una modesta villa. Era un lugar amplio, suelo de mármol, pilares del mismo material y luces amarillentas que creaba un aspecto lujoso y acogedor. La música clásica sonaba de un pequeño concierto al fondo del local y ni siquiera el bullicio de los presentes opacaba el melodioso sonido.

Aerith se hallaba sentada en una pequeña mesa circular, enfrente de ella el peliblanco. Apenas las charlas se alargaban con él, era complicado saber qué pensaba, qué temas eran sus favoritos, si había algo que le inquietaba. No podía decir que se sintiera incómoda en su presencia, pero desde que confesó sus sentimientos, no había hecho otra cosa más que sentir miedo. Le preocupaba que nunca afloraran en ella una emoción recíproca y su relación muriese finalmente. Además se sumaba la ausencia de Zack, que lo hacía aún más difícil. Sin él se sentía desprotegida en un mundo que cambiaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. La castaña lo vio limpiarse con una servilleta cuando terminó de comer; ella por el contrario seguía tomando los cubiertos y mirando la comida con el estómago cerrado.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Aerith? No estás comiendo.

La joven alzó la vista para ver que su acompañante se mostraba preocupado, observándola fijamente. Ella no pudo más que fingir una sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado para restar importancia.

—Estoy bien —respondió al soltar los cubiertos—. Sólo me está costando hacerme a la idea de tantos cambios.

—¿Lo dices por Zack...?

Aerith vio de refilón cómo Sephiroth colocaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, hasta que sus ojos esmeralda descendieron por completo. Finalmente un trémulo suspiro emergió de sus labios.

—Desde que no está él, me siento tan... sola —admitió con un pesar que le fue imposible de disimular—. Él y yo nos veíamos casi a diario, no me acostumbro a estar en la floristería sin su compañía.

En ese momento acercó una mano para tomar su vaso de agua, antes de que los firmes dedos del mayor acariciaran su dorso. Aerith detuvo el movimiento debido al suave hormigueo que le despertó. De nuevo sus ojos encontrándose con la penetrante de aquel hombre.

—Yo seré esa compañía a partir de ahora —anunció con suavidad, sin apartar la vista y siendo firme en aquel agarre—. No permitiré que ese sentimiento se apodere de tu día a día.

Su respuesta fue una tímida sonrisa que lentamente acompañó al continuo vacío de su corazón. Por mucho que intentara animarla con la mano que le tendía Sephiroth, le era imposible.

La velada no se alargó por mucho tiempo más. El mayor la acompañó de vuelta a su hogar, prometiendo que volverían a verse lo antes posible. Éste, antes de abandonar la calle en su coche, entregó sobre su fría mejilla un beso que poco ayudó a calmar sus dudas. Después vino la despedida y lo vio marcharse en su vehículo, hasta que las luces se perdieron entre los edificios del sector.

Aerith, después de desearles buenas noches a sus flores con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se dirigió a la planta superior de la floristería, donde se hallaba su hogar. Directa hacia el dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama agotada. Mientras le quedaron fuerzas, se vistió con su pijama y se acostó en el interior de la colcha. Desde aquel fatídico día tuvo problemas para recuperar el calor de su cuerpo, pasaba largas horas con una sensación fría que no sabía si era física o espiritual.

_No estás sola... Necesitas mi compañía más que nunca..._

Fueron las frases de Sephiroth antes partir en la noche. Palabras que debían halagarla, sentirse afortunada de estar en un lugar que muchas mujeres deseaban, pero no le gustaba.

La chica alargó una mano hacia su teléfono móvil, rápido para no dejar escapar el calor que con tanto esfuerzo le costaba acumular. Cloud, el chico escurridizo, volvía a ignorar sus mensajes... Ninguna señal de que le indicara que estaba rehaciendo su vida. Preparó sus pulgares para escribir un nuevo mensaje, pero se retractó al percatarse de que su imagen de perfil cambiaba frente a sus ojos. Con el corazón encogido, Aerith tocó la fotografía y vio al rubio acompañado por una chica de pelo castaño y ojos de color avellana. Por su expresión no parecía muy contento, sin embargo algo le transmitía que iba saliendo del agujero.

Para su sorpresa, el nerviosismo inundó su pecho, como si de algún modo no hubiese estado preparada para saber ese detalle. ¿Pero cómo llegó a creer que Cloud la necesitaría? Se había obcecado tanto en cumplir con la voluntad de Zack, que no se paró a pensar en lo que aquel joven querría de verdad: huir del dolor pasando por olvidar a su amigo por completo.

El temblor que sufrían sus dedos hicieron que el móvil se le cayera al colchón y, por consiguiente, que ella se encogiera en un ovillo. Volvió a tomar un suspiro, pero no con resignación. En cualquier caso debía hablar con Cloud, no importaba si estaba interesado, buscaría la manera de contactar con él aunque fuera la última vez que hablaran.


End file.
